Sugar Daddy
by andthencomes
Summary: Saving me from the heartache of Diosa, promising me the world in exchange for so little. Nero is going to kill Jax, I can see it in his eyes. I'm torn between the man I loved and the man who gives to me beyond my wildest dreams & then there's Gemma. Who wants nothing more than to see my head on a platter. She says I'm not good enough for either of them. She's in for a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm tired of working at Diosa, Ly." I shudder, "If another fucking skinhead bastard comes in and beats on my fat ass again, I'm going to lose my mind." I'm standing before her in just a pair of lace white panties as I slip the skin tight mini dress over my bottle glass figure. Sure, Diosa pays the bills. It also helped me afford my DDD's. Well, actually… Nero bought those for me but that was many moons ago, when I was still his go to gal. His right hand hooker, I used to joke but really he was the love of my fucking life. That was before he met Gemma anyways, and all of the Sons of Anarchy. Now, I'm chopped liver. I don't know how things turned so cold so quick. I make half the money, all limits are off, the men keep getting older, nastier, handsier, and the last bastard to put his hands on me – didn't stop even when I begged him not to choke me. That's my hard limit and up until six months ago, the limits were never tested. I hardly even had to fuck, usually I was just Nero's arm candy. That was until they came along and if they're going to fucking stick around then I might as well cash in.

"it's one thing to fuck for a living, Cash." Yes, my name is Cash. Needless to say, my parents were kind of delusional and obsessed with Johnny Cash. It could be worse; in fact it actually has its perks in this field. Everyone always just assumes its some sort of stage name. "It's another to fuck on camera. What if like, your dad sees?"

"The same fuck who dumped a load in my mom twenty six years ago and bailed not even two years later, well… He can go fuck himself." I can't help but chuckle, "Literally."

My hands slide over my dress, the satin fabric rubbing against my perky chest. "Real funny." She rolls her eyes, giving herself a once over in the full length mirror. I would kill for her figure, she is so petite. Could use a tan but who am I to judge. "Look, the most I can do is introduce you to Jax. Not like the two of you haven't met before. I can get your foot in the door but I make no promises, you have no experience in porn. Not that I want you there anyways, I've been doing it for too long. I'm just glad I'm finally on the other side of the screen." I can see the sadness in her eyes as she speaks, but then again I would be sad to if I was young, beautiful, and widowed with three children to tend to.

I stand next to her, dropping my manicured hand on her shoulder. "You won't regret this." I place a small kiss to her cheek, "And what better night then tonight, this launch party is going to be to die for." I wink; looking myself over now, my hair is in loose curls, auburn, with a hint of amber highlights, pulled away from my face. My makeup perfectly done, heavy eye makeup around my sky blue eyes and a deep plum lip, plump against my tan skin. This dress is a Godsend honestly, showing off my hour glass shape. Really, thank God for waste training. I step away from her, "I got you something." I smile, moving to the other side of my walk in closet. Also, compliments of Nero. I bend over quickly, grabbing two tan boxes.

"You didn't!" She squeals. "If this is a bribe, it's totally going to work."

"Matching Louboutin's!" We both yell at the same time. I hand the top box over to her, quickly opening mine. "I've been dying to try these puppies on all day." They sparkle in the lighting; I slip mine on, quickly adjusting to the height. I'm suddenly tall, even more confident as I stand next to her. "Let's do this."

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I'm surrounded by porn stars, they're laughing, tits bouncing, scantily clad we all stand together. I could get used to this; all the girls at Diosa are so fucking catty. These women actually act like they like working with each other. No fighting over dick, everyone gets paid.

Lyla's arm hooks through mine, marching us straight towards Jax Teller. We pass Nero, I don't so much as even smile at him – my stomach does flip flops. Maybe some part of me does still love him, he made me who I am, brought up from nothing – but then he threw me away. I have to remember that.

Jax breaks the distance between us, first kissing Lyla's cheek and then mine. He smells of aftershave and cigarettes, a hint of Jack Daniel's on his breath. "I hear you wanted to see me." This is the first time he has ever spoken to me directly, usually I don't get much more than a nod and that infamous smile of his. He's always business when he walks into Diosa. Even the way he walks drips of swag. I'm impressed. Reminds of somebody I used to know. My stomach drops again. Nero. "Follow me, okay?" I let go of Lyla, he extends his arm to me. I can feel his eyes on me, taking me in as we head towards his office. I don't say anything, just nod. I turn my head back to find Lyla in what looks to be a deep conversation with Nero, he looks pissed. Serves him right. I put my hand of the small of Jax's back as we walk into a large office. It's nicely decorated; I imagine that was his mother's doing. I seriously fucking hate that bitch. He pulls out a chair for me, letting go of my arm. Instead, as he sits down in his chair I take a seat facing him, my ass on the edge of his desk, legs crossed in front of him, resting a heel on his thigh.

"Cash, right?" He grins, placing his hand on my ankle, moving it up along my calf. I nod, biting my lip. Now, don't hate me. I'm a slut, I know it. It has always gotten me exactly what I want. "I can't have you doing porn in my studio."

"And why not?" I lean down, placing my hand over his. I pull him closer to me, his hand now resting dangerously high on my tan thigh.

"First of all, you have no experience on camera. Secondly, as much as I'd love for you to show me what you're working with, I can't deal with the drama, babe." He removes his hand from me, causing me to growl. "Nero says he needs you at Diosa. You're his best girl." He stands up, pushing my crossed legs flat, down onto the counter. "I can't step on his toes."

"I can show you, I'm worth it. Jax, please give me a chance. I'm making fucking chump change there." I pout my lip, moving my hands forward now to pull on his vest. I pull him closer to me, spreading my legs slightly to wrap around his slim waist. "Let me show you." I whisper now, he closes the space between us. His lips hitting the side of my face and then my ear.

"I can't go against business for pussy." He mumbles, taking my earlobe into his mouth. It takes me by surprise but instead of pulling back, I arch my back.

"I didn't say you could have this pussy, baby." I moan quietly, leaning back now against the desk.

"Wrong answer." He presses the hard on in his jeans against my bare thigh.

"Nero dumped me, Jax." I finally say, resting my elbows on the hard wood. "For your mother." He leans forward, making me unsure if he heard what I had just said. "I have to get out of there. I can't keep watching them day in and day out. It's killing me."

He pulls back, a look of hurt crossing through his eyes. I know he knows what that likes, well, at least from what the girls at Diosa tell me. His late wife left him for another man in Chicago, took their boys too. Apparently, when they were leaving town they got into some sort of freak accident. Killing every single one of them. For a moment, I think he understands how I feel but instead of saying anything he just presses forward once again. His hands are under my dress now, pulling at the lace I'm wearing underneath. He rips them off of me in one swift movement, causing me to hiss.

"That's going to cost you, fucker." I scrunch my nose, leaning forward to grab the back of his head. My hands go through his hair, pulling him closer until his lips are on mine. He bites my bottom lip, his tongue dueling with mine. I can't help but moan. One of his hands is gripping my ass, I can feel now. The other rest on the desk, holding himself up. I pull back, "I want a new job."

"Okay." He finally says, "But you won't be fucking, and you won't be tricking at Diosa anymore. I need somebody to run things when I can't be around, I know you do that over at Diosa. I also need somebody to buy the wardrobe and props, whatever the directors need. Lyla will be your go to. I'll double what you're making at Diosa, just promise me something?"

"What?" My hands make their way to his belt buckle, quickly pulling it off and his pants down. "Commando, I see." I giggle, my hands now pressing against his cock. He becomes even harder in my hands; I stroke his full length, my eyes never leaving his.

"You will do what I need you to do, whenever I need you to do it. If I need you to run and get me something from my house, I need to trust that you will do that for me. If I need to be taken care of, you will take care of me. You see, I don't have much time for many things these days… but I have needs. Strong, hard needs." He moves a hand to my chin, cupping it gently. "Can you do that for me?"

"Won't Nero be mad?" I raise an eyebrow, my hands coming to a halt.

"I honestly, don't give a fuck if Nero gets mad. Maybe then he will get the fuck out of town and away from my ma." He growls, "I won't go against business, but if he chooses to go that's on him. Maybe now, he'll leave my mom the fuck alone. I need somebody I can trust. I want that person to be you. I've had my eye on your sweet little ass since I walked into Diosa. I see how dedicated you are to your man. That's what I need right now. In return, I'll buy you whatever you want, whatever you need. When I have time, I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"So, like a sugar daddy?" I grin, I always wanted a sugar daddy. Ugh, I am a whore.

"Exactly, just promise you'll keep this little pussy clean and only for me." I nod, feeling his cock twitch against my thighs. "And no matter what I do or say, it stays between us. Nero is off limits, you hear? I need you to keep up the image as my girl, I can't have you stepping out on me. If anybody asks, we have been at this for months, just didn't wanna make shit exclusive until we knew for sure. Can you do that for me?"

I have to admit this is kind of strange, but its better than sucking and fucking a bunch of randos for cash… and Jax is hot. Plus, I'm hoping it will kill Nero to see the two of us together. "It's a deal, baby." I wink, tightening the grip of my thighs around his waist. He closes the space between our faces again, his lips meeting mine and just as he's about to shove his cock in me, there is a knock at the door. "Ignore it." I groan, feeling the head of his cock throb against my most sensitive area. I kiss him again, not allowing him to speak.

The knocking becomes persistent now, we part finally. An irritated look across both of our faces, he pulls up his jeans and I hop up from the table, grabbing my ripped panties off the floor. I feel his hands on my ass as I bend over, "We'll have to save this for later." He says in a low, seductive voice. I don't even know him but I'm already anticipating the moment.

The knocking has turned into pounding now, and as I go to open the office door I can't help but chuckle, finding Nero behind it. "See ya later, baby." I turn back to Jax, slipping my panties into his jean pocket. "He's all yours, Nero."

Nero goes to grab my arm but I jerk it from him abruptly, "Don't even try me, asshole. I quit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Let it go, Nero." I whisper again as he jerks me back into the office. He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning back against the door now. His cardigan clinging to his broad chest, I can't help but feel turned on as I turn to look between him and Jax.

"What the fuck do you mean you quit?" Nero moves forward now, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Jesús, Nero. Yo soy mejor que esto." I growl, **I'm better than this. **

"Chica tonta, te he estado diciendo esto durante años. ahora qué, usted vivir con este perdedor para fastidiarme?" He replies.  
><strong>Stupid girl, I have been telling you this for years. now what, you shack up with this loser to spite me?<strong>

"English please." Jax chuckles, taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

"I'm sorry, baby." I say quietly, feeling his arms wrap around me, pulling me back into him.

"What is this shit?" Nero speaks loudly.

"Exactly what it looks like." I say quietly, lacing my fingers with Jax's. So weird. But I can tell by the look in Nero's eyes he's upset.

"We are going public with our relationship tonight." Jax interrupts, speaking in a more stern tone then when he spoke to me earlier. "She won't be hooking for you anymore, Nero. I'm sorry to disappoint, I'm sure we can settle something in regards to her contract but she's with me now."

"Can you excuse us, Jax?" I turn to him, kissing his cheek softly.

"Sure, Darlin'. You need anything you just let me know, okay?" He turns to Nero, "We aren't done here." Giving me a small nudge as he lets go of me, Jax leaves, this is the first time in months that Nero and I have been alone together. I can feel my palms sweating.

"So, when did you plan on telling me about you and Teller?" He stands now in front of me, suddenly even in heels, I feel very small.

"This is the first time you've spoken to me in months, Nero." I whisper, not looking up at him. He places his firm hand against my jaw, cupping my cheek. I shake my head, trying to push him away. So much for my bravery.

"You come in here with your pussy all out, now you got nothing to say?" He places a firm kiss to my forehead, taking me back.

"You left me." I say, looking up into his eyes. "For someone twice my fucking age. What is my pussy not good enough?" I whimper, knowing the tears are about to fall.

"Bonita, no." He moves his hands to the small of my back, pulling me in to hug his firm body. "You're too young, got too much going for you. I couldn't hold you back anymore. And I sure as shit ain't going to let that little blonde take you down with him."

"But I'm not too young to sell my pussy." I scowl, pushing my hands against his chest, attempting to free myself.

"I couldn't let you go just yet, I'm sorry."

"For what? For fucking Gemma or cutting my pay or wearing her around like she's your new arm candy, what about me Nero?" He slaps me across the face.

I can feel the tears falling against my face but I don't move away from him, even as my cheek stings. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Bonita." He whispers, frowning down at me. "But I'm old enough to be your father. What kind of example does that set to me son. Now, you want to run with hers? Prince Charming, he won't stay faithful to you."

"This is your own fault, he loves me." I lie, reaching up to wipe my cheek. "And I took care of your son as my own." He puts his hand over mine and then moves forward, kissing our hands.

"And for that I'm very appreciative of, Bonita. He misses you too." He whispers to me, "Please tell me you don't love Teller."

"I do love him." I push my hands against his chest again, this time pushing him away from him fully. "And he's going to give me the life you never could keep your word to." I spit back at him, running a hand over my cheek. I turn to my purse, pulling out a mirror to fix my makeup. "And At least he can fucking get it up, you pig." I scowl, Reapplying mascara. "Before you, I wasn't even a hooker. So don't even." He always hated how quick my attitude could change.

I can feel his eyes on me, he always used to watch me put on my makeup. He's back over to me in an instant, pushing me back against the vacant desk. "Tell me this doesn't mean anything." He says, growling. He lunged forward, his hands bracing either side of my face. He presses his lips against mine, harshly at first, which causes me to whimper.

As much as I want to kiss him back, I don't. Instead I push him off of me, bringing my knee to his groin. "Don't ever touch me like that again, Loco. I am not your bitch girl anymore."

He falls to his knees, "I wish I never met you." And with that I leave, not even bothering to stop as he speaks.

"Let me catch him alone, Cash. You will always be mine."

"Tell that to your old lady." I scowl, slamming the door behind me.

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I sit at the bar, Jax's arm is lazily resting across my shoulders. I'm used to this kind of possession. I almost enjoy it as I rub my manicured finger nails up his thigh, my own legs crossed tightly. "I want to dance."I coo, feeling drunk and full of myself in these six inch stilettos.

He nods at me, Lyla looks lonely out there, you should dance with her."

And I do, we dance for what feels like hours, Jax even joins us at some point, more so letting us make a him sandwich. My heels are off, freeing me to be wild, my hair bounces and as the music speeds up I notice the more inexperienced dancers dwindle.

"You don't know how to salsa?" I giggle, attempting to teach Jax. Unfortunately other than grinding he doesn't know his left from his right.

I feel myself leaving his arms as a familiar hand grasps mine, pulling me into him. "Don't make a scene." He whispers, holding me closer than I'm comfortable with.

"What, past your old ladies bed time?" I giggle, moving to the beat with him. I notice in the corner of my eye, Jax taking shots at the bar. At least somebody is calm. I could get used to somebody not being so hot headed. Certainly is not me. Especially when that person is sexy and paying for my companionship, I don't have to give him pussy but I just might. It's not like I hated fucking, if I had I would never taken up Nero's offer.

"You know nobody can keep up with us."

"Nero, I've been salsaing since I was able to walk." I roll my eyes, letting him twirl me. "I may look like a gringa but my abuela taught me well." I force a smile, hoping his mood has shifted. "Look, I'm sorry I kicked you." I offered, "But I'm not sorry I'm trying to move on." He twirls me once more, then dips me low. I can't help but feel weak in my knees. My leg goes up slightly, his hand resting against my thigh.

"I missed you, Bonita." He leans in close, I can smell his musk cologne.

"I miss who you used to be." I whisper, going back to a standing position. "Thanks for the dance but that's all it was." I let go of him, moving back towards the bar.

"That was quite the show, Darlin'."

"Not even. You haven't seen anything yet, baby." I lean over for the first time in front of others and place a blatant kiss on his lips. We make out for a moment, he bites my lower lip. I can hear who I've learned as Tig, whistling behind us.

"Let me get a piece of that." He hoots, causing us to break from each other.

"Too late." I say, rolling my eyes.

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I wobble out of the clubhouse, Lyla clinging to my side. Clearly, she hadn't been out in a while and going shot for shot with a table full of guys.

"So, you mean to tell me he agreed to be your sugar daddy?" Lyla laughs loudly as we reach a picnic table. We must look ridiculous this dressed up, hunched over this rackety ass table, chain smoking cigarettes. I don't even smoke, I must be drunk.

"Shhhh." I whisper, giggling. "Nobody else is supposed to know."

"My legs may not be sealed, but my lips surely are, Cee." A nickname she given me in the last few years.

"I'll tell you more later, right now can we just focus on how fucking pissed Nero is." I grin, crossing my legs, I keep forgetting I'm not wearing panties. I really don't need to give the entire world a show.

"He looked like he was going to kill Jax." She looks at me in an almost sobering way.

"that's what I'm afraid of."

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

"Come home with me." I whisper in Jax's ear. The party is dying down anyways and there is no way in hell I'm staying here. I move his hand up my thigh under the table, letting It hit dangerously close to my groin. His rings cold against my thigh, I shudder slightly as he grips down against me. I don't know him well but his body language and consistent use of curse words leads me to believe he's drunk.

"How'd you get here, Darlin'?"

"Lyla drove, she was supposed to be DD." I reply, looking over at her. She's drunk and sitting on Chib's side, ever so often I hear her sigh and say Opie's name. That poor girl.

"It's okay, I'll have someone take us." He looks around, "Rat!" He says loudly in a cheerful manner. "My humble abode waits." He throws his keys at him and directs me to stand, his hand immediately going to the small of my back. I look over at Nero who is across the bar, staring into what I know is a Gin and ginger. It's full, Nero was never a drinker.

"I thought we were supposed to have church." Rat says, raising an eyebrow. He looks just as if not more drunk than Jax.

"Oh, shit. Babe, I'm sorry. I completely forgot. Can you sit tight here for a little while?" Jax offers, running his and up and down the small of my back. I can tell he wants me.

"I'll just take a cab, baby." I reply, not wanting to be difficult.

"Sure thing, Darlin'." he responds, reaching into his back pocket. He pulls out a hundred and hands it to me along with his phone, "put your number in here." He whispers, I silently do as I'm told, stashing the cash in my chest. I label my name as 'your sex slave '. God, I am drunk.

" I'll call you in a bit, okay?" I nod, squealing as he grabs my ass.

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I groan, shivering as I wait outside for this stupid cab.

"Bonita." I hear behind me, causing me to shudder. "You shouldn't be out here all alone."

"I'm a big girl, Nero." I slur slightly, placing a hand on my hip. I click my heel against the gravel.

"Why don't you let me take you home?" He comes up next to me, placing his hand on my arm. The amount of attention he gives me is unsavory. I really wish I wasn't so drunk.

"Okay." I whisper, pulling my arm away from him.

"It's okay." He says, walking slowly towards his vintage car. I don't make a sound as I get in, scooting as far away from him as I can. "What, don't think your lover boy would approve?" I don't honestly care right now, it's cold, late, and my feet are killing me.

As he speeds off, I lay my head back trying to get comfortable. I live nearly an hour away, by Nero's original request. He thought that way I would be safe from the trash diosa sometimes brings in.

"I don't like seeing his hands on you like that."

"And I don't like seeing your lips of Gemma's." I whine, speaking to him like I used to. Back when he actually listened to me.

"Mamacita, come here." He pats the spot next to him, "Please, Hermosa." I do as I'm told drunk, trying to make excuses for crawling back into his arms. He puts his free arm around my shoulder, holding me tightly against him as he drives.

"Only cause I'm tired." I whisper, digging my nose into the crook of his neck, turning off any distrust I had towards him. Maybe just tonight would be okay. "I love you, Papi." I whisper again, drunk, and slightly slurring as his grip tightens around me.

"I know, baby. I know." He turns into my complex a little while later, I'm half tempted to invite him up when he stops the car.  
>"We can't do this again." I say, looking up at him now. "You left me, I loved you." I can feel my lip quivering now.<p>

"Don't cry." He whispers, "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'm sorry." He repeats, cupping my chin once again. "You deserved better than all of this." He's shaking his head now, turning to look out the window.

"Come upstairs with me." I finally say, I don't wait until he answers. "I know you have a key." I say, getting out of the car.

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I hear the door click open but I ignore it, letting my dress slide off of my body. I let my over sized Jacuzzi tub full with warm water, pouring bubble bath in along with it. I slide in, the warm suds surrounding me. There's a knock at the bathroom door, "Come in."

Nero wastes no time taking off his clothes, I can't help but stare at his much older body, that's still just as tight as I remember it. I long to touch him even though I know I shouldn't . I can't deny it at this point and my restraint is gone. "Come here, baby." I say quietly, leaning forward in the tub to extend my hand. "Let's just forget about everything tonight."

He nods, dipping his feet into the water slowly and then the rest of his body. He moves slowly at first and then all at once, closing the space between us. His lips are on mine, causing me to gasp and then down to my neck, his facial hair tickling me. I moan quietly, feeling his arms brace around my middle. He pulls me into his lap, wasting no time to rest his cock against my groin. "You want this?" He groans, not waiting for my response. He pushes into me in an instant, his hands moving up to my breast.

I kiss him again, ignoring the fact that I can hear my phone ringing in the distance. We grind against each other, our bodies moving slowly, knowing at least on my part this will be the last time I let this happen. Closure. Maybe this is what I need.

My body rocks against his, I can feel myself heating up as the water splashes around us. His lips find mine again, my hands cupping his face now. I moan against his lips, feeling complete for the first time in months. Nero makes love, he doesn't fuck. I missed this, I missed him.

"Tell me you love me." I whisper, pulling back from his lips.

"I love you. Mama." He whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

"I should probably get going." Nero says, washing his cereal bowl in the sink. I didn't bother to make him breakfast, I knew he wouldn't be staying much longer.

"That's probably a good idea." I say, not bothering to look up from the Cosmo edition I'm reading. My head is pounding and my throat is dry, I'm definitely regretting all of those cigarettes now.

"Look..." He finally says, resting a hand on my shoulder behind me.

"It's okay, Nero. I know, last night was a mistake." My voice is monotone as I speak, taking a tip of my coffee. "We have both moved on, last night was closure. I'm sure I'll see you around." I flip the page, "Leave your key on the counter, you can let yourself out."

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I'm sitting in my bathtub again, drinking a glass of wine when my phone rings. It's an unfamiliar number, "Hello." I answer in my sexiest voice.

"Hey, it's Jax." He says, "what happened to you last night?"

"I took a cab back home." I lie, "Nothing special."

"Oh, okay." He sounds unsure, I take a sip of my wine. "I'd like it if you came and saw me tonight, I was thinking maybe we could go north. I know this nice little resort."

"You don't strike me as that type."

"Well, you don't exactly know me. I'd like to get the chance to though. Plus, I just really need some time to clear my head. Figured we could go up there a few days, let off some steam. Get massages and shit."

I chuckle, finishing off my glass. "Okay, come get me. I'll text you the address." I say confidently, choosing to push the events of the last evening to the back of my mind. "I'll be ready in an hour."

"Wear something sexy." I can tell he's grinning, even through the phone.

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I wear my finest lingerie, opting for a black bralette that's worth more than most girls nicest piece of clothing and a lace thong, wearing a garter belt over it, attaching my thigh highs to it. Hey, I may have been a hooker, but I at least try to appear high class. I throw on a skin tight emerald green dress, satin, that lays desperately low on my chest. My hair is straight, going to the small of my back and I strategically place my makeup, cat eye and cherry red lipstick.

There's a knock at my door, causing me to jump. I wasn't expecting him to come up, I have a suit case already packed by the door, I just need to choose a pair of shoes. I settle on a pair of pumps, stepping into them awkwardly as I head to the door.

"Hey, sexy." I greet him, stepping aside.

"Hey yourself." He grins, offering a small kiss to my cheek. "You ready?"

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

We arrive a few hours later, I've dosed off in the passenger seat of his car when he stops the car. "We're here." He says, rubbing my thigh gently. After a moment I step out of the car, following him as he checks in. I stand close to him, holding onto his arm as I watch the bystanders stare at us. Tough biker with young slut. Whatever.

We go to the room, him carrying both of our bags. I could get used to this. "Thanks, baby." I say quietly, closing the door behind me. I watch as he drops our bags in the corner. "Have a seat on the bed." He does as he's told, "you look tense, let me help you." I say, taking a seat behind him on my knees, I keep my heels on. I pull his cut off slowly, resting my hands on his chest briefly as I do so and then unbutton his flannel, kissing his neck as I do so.

I can hear him groan, his breath shallow and raspy. I pull his shirt off quickly, discarding it to the floor. I run my hands through his hair, massaging his scalp for a moment. I can tell by his breathing that he likes it.

I abruptly stop, getting up from behind him and taking a seat on the floor in front of him, again on my knees. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" I say, looking at him confidently.

"Yes." He finally speaks, cupping my cheek. "But first I want you to take off that dress. I do as I'm told, slowly standing up and taking it off in front of him. I unzip it slowly, letting it fall to the floor around me, I leave my heels on as I drop back down to my knees and grab his belt.

I can feel how hard he is even through his jeans, "do you like what you see, baby?" I whisper, never breaking eye contact.

"Yes." He says as I expose him to me, pulling his pants down to his ankles. He springs up in front of me, cock hard and long in front of my face. I take it into my hands slowly, bringing it more towards me. His hands rest on my shoulders, playing with my hair as I move forward to take him in my mouth. He has small traces of precum, I lick it up without hesitation, taking the head fully into my mouth. I bob my head down onto it fully, feeling his hands tangle through my hair, directing me down further, my hands move to his balls, I pressed on them lightly as I suck on him. I can feel my core heating up as I do so.

"You're so good at that." He groans, causing me to stare up at him. "Yeah, just like that." He says, I can feel him tensing and I know if I keep going he will cum. He abruptly pulls me up and off him, "I want you to bend over." He growls, "I know you were a bad little slut last night. I need you to understand that I know all that goes on in this little town." I feel my stomach drop, "You will not defy me again, do you understand?"

"Yes." I say quietly, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

"I want you to stand in front of that mirror." He says, standing in front of me. He steps out of his pants completely, kicking off his shoes and socks.

I do as I'm told, "Bend over." He growls.

"I'm sorry." I say, doing as I'm told.

"This is new, it's okay. I was young once, I understand. We will work on it." I'm bent over slightly, bracing my hands on the dresser. His hand cups my ass, dangerously close to my pussy. He pulls back to my surprise and spanks me roughly, first on my ass and then my pussy. I moan out loudly, "Shhh." He says quietly, pulling my hair back behind my ear. "Now, look back up at me and promise you will try harder."

"I promise, Jax." He spanks me again.

"I'm not going to fuck you." He growls, "That's your punishment tonight." He spanks my ass again, turning me on even more. "Turn around and show me just how sorry you are."

soasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoasoa

I wake in nothing but a pair of panties, he snores lightly against the pillow with his arm draped over my stomach. I can't help but notice how relaxed he looks, his face at rest and the lines of his forehead not creased for once. He whimpers in his sleep, a small grown crossing his lips. I choose to let him sleep, dropping his arm on the mattress as I scoot out of bed.

I walk over to our luggage, shifting his bag to the floor to grab mine when something falls out of it. I go to pick it up, nothing it's a photograph. his boys. I can't help but feel for him as I run my hands over the picture. I put it down and lug my bag into the bathroom.

The shower here isn't nearly as spacious as the one I have at home but it will do. I take my time, getting out only when my skin has gone prune like.

Wrapping myself in a towel, I step out and head back to the room. He's still sleeping, his snoring more faint now.

I get dressed, more casual then usual. A pair of jean shorts and a tank top, tying my hair into a knot on the top of my head. As I go to grab my makeup bag I can hear Jax behind me stirring, "you don't need makeup." He murmurs quietly, voice still raspy from sleeping.

I don't turn to look at him, nobody in the last ten years has seen me without makeup on. Well, other than Nero and my mother. "Yes, I do." I chuckle, turning to face him.

"No, you don't. Now, come over here." He says, patting the spot on the bed beside him as he leans back against the headboard. I can feel my cheeks getting hot, which is so unlike me.

I walk over to the bed slowly, dropping my makeup bag on the floor. I scoot into the bed, his arms instantly pull up to grab me by the hips. He pulls me so I'm straddling him, "Morning sexy." I whisper, His hands moving to my ass.

"You look better like this." He says, smiling up at me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I roll my eyes, moving my hands to his hair, I rub his scalp gently, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his lips.

"No, I mean it." He bites my bottom lip, squeezing his hands against my bottom. I can feel his morning wood against my thigh.

"Do you want me to, you know?" I ask, pulling back from him.

"As nice as that was last night, I think it's my turn to pleasure you." He grins up at me, pulling me closer to his core. "I don't mean sex. Not just yet." He laughs. "We will do all that girly shit you women like to do."

"What if I said, I want you to." My groin is hot and warm against him, I grind gently against his body.

"I want to do whatever you want today. That's part of the deal after all." He reminds me, causing me to smile. "You'll see if you check your bank records i had juice deposit your first check. There's much more where that came from too." Oh, money. How you desperately turn me on.

"Shh. Let's not talk logistics right now." I place my finger to his lips, "I want you to fuck me." I feel his hands moving their way up my back.

"And I want you to be compliant." He's looking at me with a straight face. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, baby." I say, leaning forward to kiss his lips. He flips us over so I'm on my back, his hands moving to my legs. He lowers my shorts in a quick tug, pulling them down my leg and to the floor.

"Jax." I whimper, edging him on as he pulls my hips to the edge of the bed. He lowers himself to his knees on the floor, kissing down my abdomen and then each of my hips.

"Shhh." He hisses, moving his mouth to my core. I feel his tongue on my clit, slowly circling my smooth cunt. His fingers are bracing the insides of my thighs, pinning them down to the bed as he works his magic. I'm moaning quietly, hands going through his hair. "Mm." He hums against me, my legs shaking slightly as he does so.

"Baby, please." I say, my hands going to my breast. I push my tank top off in an instant, taking my nipples into my hands. He moves his own now to my base, inserting one finger at a time, stopping at three, he moves slowly at first but as my hips start to buck his speed increases.

"Please what?" He says lifting his head momentarily before biting down gently on my clit, causing me to gasp.

"Put that big cock inside of me and make this your pussy." I moan, he backs up briefly to look at me, causing me to nearly fall from the bed. He has the body of a god. "Fuck me, daddy." I beg, he pulls me down off the bed and into his arms. I'm so close and he hasn't even done anything yet.

He holds me close, us both in a sitting position, my legs wrapped around him back against the bed frame. He picks me up and pushes me down on the bed. "In due time, little miss." He bends forward and places a kiss to my nose, "Now, get dressed."

**Torture.**


End file.
